Love Letter
by LiveInLaughter19
Summary: This is a beautiful love letter written for Edward by Bella. I hope you enjoy! Constructive criticism would be much appreciated, as I am a new writer.


**A/N: **This is a love letter written for Edward by Bella. I hope you enjoy! If you would like to leave a review, it would make me happy! ^_^ Thanks!

Edward,

Before you were in my life… I lived monotonously. My life was simple but I was more or less happy. I lived inside a box and I was content. Then you came along.

You grabbed me by the hand and pretty much obliterated any concept I had of living my life. You made me feel things that I didn't even know were possible. I came into our relationship with a broken heart, but you took the time to carefully mend it back together. Then you made me love someone like I never have before.

I never knew that that depth of love existed until I found it in you. There are many different types of love I hold in my heart. There is my love of nature, the love I have for my family, and my love for kindness in general. And then there is you.

I have a love for you as a person, Edward. You are so strong willed and determined. You have intelligence and wisdom that is exceptional for the span of your years. There is a quality about you that yearns to care for those you love. You hold a passion for music that is attractive, and you are independent of others and live how you like. All of this makes me love you. You are unique and compelling and exquisite. There is something more, however.

I love you, Edward, and you ignite a spark in me. I am not myself when I am with you. I am someone better. Someone whom I yearn to be. I never wholly understood the phrase "they make me the person who I want to be" until you instilled the concept into me. You bring out the best qualities I have. At first, I thought that this was just the fact that I was in a new relationship with someone I really liked… but then it didn't go away. Years with you have passed and I still see it. In fact, it has spread, not lessened. I am starting to see the characteristics that you bring out in me come into play in my life outside of you. I became more understanding of others, my thirst for knowledge grew exponentially, and other traits came out as well. I think that this is how love should be.

You ask a lot from me. Everything in fact. You ask that I give you every single thing that I possibly can in the relationship we have. I have never done that before. At most, I have given others bits and pieces of my heart. You ask for all of it, and I wanted to give it to you. I'm sorry that it took so long. It was really hard to do. And when I finally did, it was scary. It was scary to give you everything that I could and then wait to see if it was enough; to see if I was good enough for you. I dwelled on this for a while, but then I took solace in the fact that you had done this for me long before I did it for you. And if you were able to place that trust in me after everything you've been through… then I wasn't going to let my own insecurities stop me from making you happy. I am so glad that I fell in love with you.

It's true that we have had our rough patches, but I think that a certain quote will help shine some light on this. "The truth is that everyone is going to hurt you; you just have to find the ones worth hurting for." I think that in order for us to love each other as we do, there needs to be an understanding that the ones that have the power to hurt us most is each other, intentionally or not. I'm willing to walk through the bad parts with you because I know that, when we work things out, there is a joy that is worth so much more.

You make me happy, Edward; in a way that no other has done before. I want to live in your presence and do everything I can to make you happy. I want to trust you with every single part of my heart. I want you, and everything that that entails. I love you with all of my heart, and I wanted to pour that love into this letter to you so that whenever you have heartache, you may look back on it and know that no matter what, I will be there for you. As long as we both shall live.

All of my love,

Bella


End file.
